I Don't Understand
by avidreader127
Summary: What if Regina had told the Kennishes about the switch when she found out? One-shot. Told from Bay's pov.


Author's note: Don't ask. I just had this super random idea in my head about what would have happened if Regina had told the Kennishes that Bay and Daphne were switched when she found out. Like it was really random, I wasn't even thinking about SaB then, so I don't know where it came from. Also, ignore title similarities with You Can't Understand. Did mean for that to happen, but i couldn't think of anything better that didn't give anything away.

* * *

><p>Bay doesn't know what is going on. Her mommy and daddy got a call, and they've been crazy ever since. No one notices when Bay leaves. She only gets as far as the end of the driveway, before Toby sees her. He stops her and brings Bay back inside. Together they play in his room.<p>

The next day, mommy and daddy leave. It's just her, Toby, and an older girl, who Bay doesn't like very much. Mommy and daddy don't get home until a lot later. They came home crying. Bay didn't catch most of what they were saying, something about, "She looks so much like you." and "How could this have happened?" and "How did we never notice?". Bay thinks nothing of it, though. She waits in bed for mommy to come in and give Bay her goodnight kiss. But mommy doesn't come in.

The next day, mommy tells her someone is coming over. Bay hopes that it will be a new friend. She doesn't like most of the kids at her preschool. So she only one who she can play with is Toby, but he doesn't like playing with her that much. He likes to play with his friend and calls Bay and "icky girl" when they're around. But when it's just them, he's a great big brother.

It's really two people who come over. A little girl who is Bay's age, just like she hoped, and someone who Bay guesses is the girl's mommy. Bay jumps up and down excitedly, she wants to show the girl her room and her toys. But mommy shushes her, and tells her to be nice. The girl is quiet and stays close to her mommy. Bay makes sure to be quiet this time and moves closer to her new friend. Her curly dark her is loose and keeps getting in her face. While the other girl's is light, and tied back. Before Bay can say hello, mommy tells her to go play somewhere. Bay is confused, she thought the girl came over to play with her, but she listens to her mommy.

Bay goes to her room and gets some paper, then returns back to the living room where everyone else is.

She hears the grownups talking.

"But, Daphne is our daughter. We deserve to get to know her, and to be in her life." Bay hears her mommy say.

"She's _my_ daughter. You don't know her. _I_ am her mom, not you."

Bay stops listening, she doesn't know why they are fighting. She sees the girl staring up at her mommy. Bay's mommy and daddy just keep looking at the other little girl. They look at her like they can't believe she's real. But Bay doesn't get why.

Later, it's time for the new people to go home. Bay hopes that they'll come back soon, and that when they do, Bay and her can play. All mommy and daddy do is talk about them.

Her goodnight kiss is forgotten again. Bay goes to bed crying.

The next day, Bay has preschool. Her mommy almost forgot, and they have to rush to get there.

Bay spends the day being quiet, usually she likes talking more and the teacher has to tell her to be calm down. But not today. During free time Bay spends it alone working on her picture. She plans to give it to her mommy when she coming to pick her up. Bay works really hard on it. It has the whole family, and a really pretty background.

Mommy isn't the one who comes and gets her though. It's the girl who stayed with her and Toby the other day. She tells Bay that mommy and daddy are busy again, and that she's going to spend the rest of the day with her and Toby. Bay is sad, and almost rips her drawing. But she doesn't. She saves it to put up on the refrigerator. That way it will be a surprise for when they come home.

By the time mommy and daddy get home, Bay is in bed, she's supposed to be asleep already, but she isn't tired. So she's just lying in bed waiting until she is. The light comes on outside of Bay's room. She hopes that mommy will come in to give in a kiss, because she forgot the last two nights, but she doesn't. The light goes out a minute later.

Sleep still doesn't come. Bay can hear talking coming from her parent's room. Daddy's voice says, "We can get custody of her. She's ours." Bay can't hear what mommy says, she doesn't understand what they're talking about either.

Bay doesn't know when she fell asleep, but when she opens her eyes it's light out. No one else is awake yet. Bay sneaks into Toby's room, after a little bit of poking, Toby wakes up. Together they go downstairs, and Toby get's Bay of bowl of cereal, even though Bay said she could do it herself.

When mommy wakes up, she comes into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. Bay doesn't like coffee, she tried some once when mommy wasn't looking and it tasted bad. Mommy says a tired, "good morning," then goes back to her bedroom. Bay hears soft whispering, but can't make out what's being said.

Mommy tells Bay that she's skipping preschool today, because Daphne is coming over again. Daphne is the girl who came over before. Bay hopes that mommy will let them play this time.

Daphne never says a word. Bay keeps trying to talk to her, that is, when mommy and daddy aren't trying to make her be quiet. Daphne mostly just looks at her mommy, and a couple times she looks at Bay. But in a way that seems confused, and maybe slightly curious.

The grownups talk more. And fight again. Bay doesn't like it. She wants to ask her mommy if it's ok to show Daphne her room, but Bay doesn't even get the chance to ask.

Another week goes by. Mommy and daddy spend a lot of time in their room talking. Toby spends a lot of time playing at friends' houses.

As the months pass, it becomes regular for Daphne and her mom to come over every Saturday. Every time is the same. The grownups talk. Bay is told to be quiet. Daphne stays with her mommy.

Sometimes at night, Bay can still hear her parents arguing about something with "custody" Bay still doesn't know what that means. Her mommy hasn't come in to give her a goodnight kiss since that day they went crazy from the call. But Bay stopped crying over that a long time ago. She's a big girl now. She doesn't need a kiss from her mommy to go to sleep. That's what she keeps telling herself.

Bay notices that as Daphne keeps coming over, her parents are getting closer to her. Sometimes they surprise her little presents. Bay has given up hope that Daphne is there to be her friend.

One time Daphne comes over, Bay catches her looking at her. It's different. Most of the time she's looking at the grownups. Bay isn't sure what to do. She goes and get's her paper and crayons and starts working on a new picture. But this one is for Daphne. Maybe there is still hope they can be friends. She draws then together. And hands it to Daphne right before they leave.

* * *

><p>Author's note: OK, so a lot of this is probably not very accurate on how it would work, but I just got this idea in my head that they'd be fighting over Daphne and Bay would be sort of forgotten. Also, not sure how well I did writing this, I wanted to write it in Bay's pov, and she's about 3, so, I not sure how well I did.<p>

This was going to be shorter, but then as I kept writing I didn't know where I wanted it to stop.

Please tell me your thoughts. This is a lot different from how I've written before.


End file.
